Strategies for Teaching ELL Students
This is a collection of resources and stategies to help teachers in the classroom with ELL students Books (if your strategy came from a book, it goes here, under this heading) (Title of resource/strategy in "heading 4") (Your name) (Summary of resource/strategy. Follow this formatting. Discuss your example strategy like this. Do not bullet it or indent it or anything. Discuss your strategy, what it is. How can you implement it, why is it good to use?) *Put your source here, cite with proper APA citations please Online Resources Basic Strategies Gianna This 'PDF '''provides 6 helpful strategies that are most essential when assisting English Language Learners within a mainstream classroom. Each strategy explains why these specific strategies are essential by breaking down the Content Knowledge, touching upon important Academic Language, while also providing sample activities and assessments that teachers can use to ensure student comprehension. I really found this PDF to be useful because it helped to break down the essential strategies teachers should use while teaching ELL, it also explained how teachers should implement these strategies successfully by providing step-by-step instructions and examples. 6.png 5.png 4.png 3.png 2.png 1.png 6.png 5.png 4.png 3.png 2.png 1.png The Writing Recipe: Diedrick This classroom video demonstrates a lesson that helps students how to construct a five paragraph essay. The strategy is a visually based activity that shows students where the different parts of the essay belong and how to construct an introduction, the body, and the conclusion. This strategy employs graphic organizers and visual aids to assist the students to develop the writing skills necessary to be successful students. Citation *Sackman, D. (n.d.). The Writing Recipe: Essay Structure for ELLs. ''Teaching Channel. Retrieved June 16, 2014, from https://www.teachingchannel.org/videos/ell-essay-structure-lesson Scaffolding Understanding: Diedrick The classroom video highlights how ELA teachers can take account of the language demands that ELLs face in content classrooms and help ELLs meet these demands with increasing autonomy over time. This video, demostrates how to provide ELLs with strategic types of scaffolding, such as graphic organizers, visual aids, peer help, or home language help, and removing these supports as students’ skills develop. This way, ELLs can be given the opportunity and the necessary support to meet rigorous academic standards. Citation *Park-Friend, E. (n.d.). Interacting with Complex Texts: Scaffolding Reading. Teaching Channel. Retrieved June 16, 2014, from https://www.teachingchannel.org/videos/middle-school-ela-unit-persuasion Building Vocabulary: Rachel This webpage discusses the importance of teaching ELL students the appropriate academic language for a lesson. It also goes through a few different strategies to teach students the vocabulary that they will need. Since academic language is typiically more difficult and the words are less likely to be heard in conversational English (i.e. words that the student has never heard before and may not be able to figure out in context) it is esecially important for a teacher to make sure students know the vocabulary that will be used so that they can understand the language. *Robertson, K. Increasing Academic Language Knowledge for English Language Learner Success. Colorin Colorado. Retrived June 16, 2014, from http://www.colorincolorado.org/article/13347/ Teaching Content Area Basics: Rachel This PDFdiscusses the challenges a teachers faces when having ELL students in the class. It also gives many strategies (such as T-notes, concept circles, and chaining) to help teachers work will ELL students. It also discusses how to link students' culture and background into learning and also ways to introduce students to new academic vocabulary. *Tang, F. & Labov, J. ELLs and Social Studies. NYU Steinhardt. Retrieved June 16, 2014, from http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/scmsAdmin/uploads/004/74/NYU_PTE_SocialStudies_for_ELLS_Oct2009.pdf Teaching the ELL Otis James This website gives a variety of helpful strategies for ELL instructors to teach social studies to ELL’s. It recognizes the challenges of meeting the needs of ELLs in social studies where proficiency in English and knowledge of American culture is needed. *Citation: http://www.glencoe.com/sec/teachingtoday/subject/teaching_ell.phtml ELLs and Social Studies Otis James This PDF provides an ELL instructor with the most common challenges being faced by ELL social studies instructors and supplies them with many ways to assess the challenges, such as mini lesson plans, and strategies for acquiring and using ELL’s prior knowledge of social studies. *Citation: http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/scmsAdmin/uploads/004/740/NYU_PTE_SocialStudies_for_ELLS_Oct2009.pdf Guided Reading: Christopher This video explains how guided reading can be used in the classroom with ELL students. The teacher helps students break down the sounds each letter makes. The teacher also helps the ELL students take these sounds and apply them to words. She then uses these words to help the students create and understand sentences Citation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_jXuw_Knc0 Board Races: This video explains how board races are not only entertaining for students but it allows students to think on the fly and learn by doing. This strategy intrigued me because of how different it is from the normal activities. Using board races can work in all classrooms and can take many different forms. It is also helpful for getting all students involved in the lesson which is sometimes a challenge not only with ELL students but all groups of students. Citation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wam5PscoSjU Portfolio assessment: Peterson Portfolios are practical ways of assessing student work throught the entire year. With this method, you can systematically collect descriptive records of a variety of student work over time that reflects growth toward the achievement of specific cirricular objectives. Portfolios include information, sample work, and evaluations that serve as indicators for student performance. By documenting student performance over time, portfolios are a better way to crosscheck student progress than just one measure alone. Portfolios can include: Samples of written student work, such as stories, completed forms, exercise sheets, and descriptions. Drawings representing student content knowledge and proficiencies. Tapes of oral work, such as role-playing, presentations, or an oral account of a trip. Teacher descriptions of student accomplishments, such as performance on oral tasks. Formal test data, checklists, and rating sheets *Herrera, Socorro; Murry, Kevin; Cabral, Robin (2007). Assessment Accommodations for Classroom Teachers of Culturally and Linguistically Diverse Students from 1